gamersunitegamersfandomcom-20200213-history
3DS
Info The Nintendo 3DS is Nintendo's first 3D system. The term "3DS" litterally stands for "three dimensional system" unlike the previous DS systems which stood for "double screen." The 3DS comes in 5 colors- Aqua Blue, Cosmo Black, Flare Red, Misty Pink, and Ice White(Ice White 3DS bundled with Super Mario 3D Land.) Features The Nintendo 3DS has many features within the system. Fist off, the 3D screen on the top is capable of producing 3D images that pop right off the screen. These 3D images can be turned off or controlled by how much 3D there is with the 3D depth slider. Above the 3D screen is the 2D camera. There are 2 more cameras, located on the front hood of the 3DS. There are 2 of them with a small pink light off the the right of the right camera to notify you and others that teh camera is in use. On the top of the 3DS, you can find the AC adapter plug, the stylus, the game card slot, and the L & R buttons. The stylus is now retractable, so gamers can hold it however they feel is comfortable. The bottom screen of the system is the touch screen, as of all other DS systems. On the 3DS, it is not 3D. Below this screen are the select, home, and start buttons. Around the touch screen is the D-Pad. A new edition to the 3DS is the Analog stick. This is used to maneuver characters more like you could on the wii and other home consoles. There is also the A, B, X, and Y buttons, for certain commands(A button makes Mario jump). Under the A, B, X, and Y buttons is the Power button, now shaped as a square, unlike the DSi's power button being a circle shape. It is also located on the right of the system instead of the left. On the front of the 3DS, the headphone jack and power lights can be found. On the left side of the system, the volume control is found, along with the SD card slot. On the right of the system, the wireless switch, which turns the 3DS's wireless access on and off. On the right hinge of the system, the notification light can be found. Games The Nintendo 3DS has many games out in stores and also coming soon to stores. To see a list of Nintendo 3DS games, click here. Updates The 3DS has had a few updates. The first one was close to when it came out, giving the 3D music video to all users. The next update in June gave players the Nintendo eShop. It also had the Internet Browser application. There is an upcoming update coming in November, 2011. This update, stated by Reggie Fils-Aime, president and COO of Nintendo of America, will feature 3D video taking and 3D stop-motion animation. It will also feature Hulu. GUGW Review The 3DS is truly astounding. The 3D works well, but you have to position it straigt in front of you. The Analog stick feels really well on the thumb. Much better than teh D-Pad. The depth slider is in a perfect location on the system. I can control the 3D at anytime while playing a game. The stylus location is a little bit annoying, though. I was more comfortable taking the styles out the right of the DS. I just think it is harder to access it. The stylus itself is really cool, though. I hate teh battery power of hte 3DS. When I have it in sleep mode, it seems to still run like it's open, and it loses battery power by the time I get home from school. Still, the system is great and addicting, especially with all of the new games coming in 2012. - INegazoid Trivia *The 3DS is the first 3D mobile system. *3DS literally stands for "three dimensional system." *The 3DS comes in blue, black, red, pink, and white. *The 3DS is about the same size as a DSi and DS Lite . *The 3DS can record 3D video(Update coming in November) *The 3DS is the first system to be rated(7+) *The top of the inside of the 3DS is black on all colors. Category:Mobile Systems Category:Game Consoles Category:Nintendo Category:Home Consoles Category:Game Consols Category:DS's Category:System Remakes Category:New Systems Category:List of 3DS Games